


Kurzgeschichten aus DETROIT

by SeanDanielDiaz



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeanDanielDiaz/pseuds/SeanDanielDiaz
Summary: Drei Kurzgeschichten über Kara,Markus und Connor!Wie Ging es nach dem Ende mit den Dreien weiter? Findet es hir heraus!
Kudos: 1





	Kurzgeschichten aus DETROIT

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, nur so ich habe daran ÜBER EIN JAHR GEARBEITET,werde nun Kapitel 2 schreiben,und Kapitel 3 Planen! Jedes Kapitel ist ein One shot,und jeder von ihnen Hat das potential eine ganze Geschichte zu werden. Jedoch nur die die ihr am meisten mögt! Und vertraut ihr jedes diesehr Geschichten wird anders als Ihr erwartet 
> 
> außerdem nicht prof read. ICH HAB MEIN BESTES GEGEBEN OK :(
> 
> Suche daher einen Beta leser. Ich werde selber suchen,fals sich aber jemand bereit erklärt mir zu helfen wäre ich sehr Dankbar

Hand in Hand kammen die beiden Androiden,Kara und Alice  
aus dem Gläsernen Kontrollhaus ,das zwischen Detroit,Michigan und Windsore,Kanada stand.  
Das erste was Kara tat,war zu lächeln. Es war,als ob eine Große last von ihren Schultern genommen wurde.Dabei beachtet sie, die an ihnen vorbeieilenden Passanten nicht,die ebenfalls aus der Passkontrolle zu kommen schienen.  
Sie ging in die Knie,packte Alice an den Schultern,und sagte:  
“Wir haben es geschafft Alice. Wir sind Frei!“  
Alice fing,augenblicklich,an zu lächeln und fiel Kara regelrecht in die Arme.  
“Ich liebe dich Kara.“,murmelte Alice  
“Ich liebe dich auch!“,murmelte Kara zurück,und drückte Alice noch fester an sich.  
So verharrten sie einige Momente,die vorbeigehenden Passanten ignorierend.  
Doch nach ungefähr einer Minute, lockerte Kara die Umarmung ein wenig.  
“Komm,wir müssen noch eine Aller letzte Reise machen.“  
Sie stand auf,half Alice wieder auf die Beine, und zog daraufhin den Zettel,denn Rose ihr vor einigen Stunden gegeben hatte,aus ihrer Tasche.  
“Wir müssen mit dem Bus fahren. Hoffentlich fährt jetzt noch einer.“,sagte Kara,und nahm Alice wieder an die Hand.  
“Bestimmt.!“,sagte Alice Hoffnungsvoll,was Kara's Lächeln noch breiter erstrahlen lies!  
“Wir sollten jemanden nach dem weg fragen.Was meinst du Alice?“,  
fragte Kara nach dem die beiden einige zeit vergebens nach einer Bushaltestelle gesucht haben.  
“Ja,ich glaube das wäre gut.“,antwortet Alice,die sich schon nach vorbeigehenden umsah die nicht ZU beschäftige,oder gefährlich,aussahen.  
Doch keiner den die beiden fragten blieb stehen,bis....  
“Entschuldigen sie?“,fragte Kara die gefühlt ein dutzende Passantin. “ Ähhh,Ja,kann ich ihnen helfen?“fragte diese,und schaute sich dabei nervös um.  
Kara ignorierte dies,und zog den Zettel aus ihrer Jackentasche.  
“Ich und meine Tochter müssen zu dieser Adresse,wissen aber nicht wo der nächste Bus der dort hinfährt Hält! Können sie uns den weg zeigen?“,fragte Kara Freundlich lächelnd.  
Die Frau sah sich den Zettel einen augenblickl an,und bekam große Augen.  
Sie atmete beruight aus,und sagte:““Ihr seit Androiden!“  
Ohne lange zu überlegen,zog Kara Alice schützend hinter sich.  
“Irgendein Problem damit?“,fragte Kara,und warf der Frau einen misstrauischen blick zu.  
Die lächelte sie jedoch Verständnis voll an,und antwortete:“Nein! Das ist die Adresse meines Freundes,und die Handschrift von Rose würde ich überall wieder erkennen.“  
“Sie sind eine Freundin von Rose?“,fragte Kara,und ließ Alice wieder neben sich treten.  
“Ja! Ich habe gerade ein paar anderen Freunden von uns geholfen weitere Androiden in Sicherheit zu bringen,und bin grade auf dem weg ein paar weiteren über die grenze zu helfen und in Sicherheit zu bringen! Sie warten an meinem Auto auf mich!  
Leider werde ich nicht genug platz haben um euch auch noch mitzunehmen. Aber ihr seit so gut getarnt,es müsste ein leichtes für euch sein mit dem Bus zu fahren!  
Die nächste Haltestelle ist hier gleich um die ecke,jedoch weiß ich nicht ob noch ein Bus fährt,doch durch den Trubel kann ich mir vorstellen das Busfahrer heute einiges an überstanden leisten!“  
“Danke!“,sagten Kara und Alice zur selben zeit.  
Die Frau lächelte und ging weiter.  
“Ich bin übrigens Claire! Wir sehn uns dann in Tom's- ich meine- in unserem zuhause.“  
Alice schaute ihr kurz hinterher,und fragte dann:“ Ich dachte das die Adresse zum zuhause ihres Freundes führt?“  
Kara antwortete:“ Ich versteh es auch nicht Alice! Komm wir müssen weiter. Du kannst Claire später fragen.“  
Alice griff Karas ausgestreckte Hand,und schweigend gingen die beiden den restlichen weg,bis zur nächsten Bushaltestelle. Sie gingen an vorbeigehenden Menschen vorbei, die zum Glück nicht auf sie achteten!  
Als Kara und Alice an der Haltestelle ankamen,war niemand da.  
Alice setzte sich auf eine graue Sitzbank und schaute zu Boden,während Kara auf den Fahrplan sah,der auf einem Schwarzem Schild neben der Bank stand.  
“Der nächste Bus müsste in den nächsten 15 Minuten kommen Alice.Wir müssen kurz warten!“,sagte Kara,und schaute Alice sanft lächelnd in die Augen.  
Alice erwiderte ihren blick einen kleinen Moment,schaute dann jedoch betrübt zu Boden und sagte leise:“Ok.“  
Ohne zu zögern setzte sich Kara neben ihrer Tochter auf die Bank und drückte sie fest an sich.  
“Was ist den los Prinzessin? Du warst doch gerade noch so Glücklich?“  
“Ja,aber mir Kamm gerade Luther und die Jerrys in meine Gedanken......Sie waren kurz davor.......Warum konnten wir ihnen nicht helfen Kara?“  
Unsicher was sie antworten sollte,biss sich Kara auf ihre Lippen,und überlegte kurz.Doch ihr viel nichts weiter ein als die Wahrheit zu sagen!  
“Wir währen geschnappt worden,und das konnten wir nicht zulassen. Luther und die Jerrys haben sich geopfert damit du und ich es aus Detroit raus schaffen.Wir wären getrennt oder getötet wurden wen sie es nicht getan hätten.“  
“Das ist nicht Fair, dass ist trotzdem nicht Fair!“,antwortete Alice,nun weinend.  
“Ich weiß Schatz,aber wir können jetzt nicht's mehr tun! Wir müssen nach vorne sehen und ein gutes Leben führen! Sie würden dass so wollen.“  
Kara nahm Alice Gesicht in ihre Hände,und wischte die Tränen weg.  
“Kannst du für mich noch einmal Mutig sein? Nur biss wir in unserem neuen Zuhause sind? Dort kannst du all deine Trauer dann rauslassen mit mir zusammen. Einverstanden?“,fragte Kara leise.  
Alice Nickte,sah aber nach wie vor traurig aus.  
Sie lösten sich aus ihrer Umarmung,als …..  
Piep Piep Piep Piep Piep Piep Piep Piep Piep Piep..........  
Es dauerte einen Kurzen Moment bis Kara bemerkte das dass piepen vom Fahrplan kommt, auf dem nun stand dass alle Busse, ohne Ausnahme, bis auf weiteres außer betrieb genommen wurden!  
“Nein!“,sagte Kara und legte ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände.  
“Was machen wir nun Kara?“,fragte Alice ängstlich,wobei ihr wieder Tränen in die Augen kamen!  
Kara hob ihren Kopf um Alice ansehen zu können,wobei sie versuchte ihre eigenen Tränen zurückzuhalten.  
“Lass mich Kurz überlegen Hase,mir fällt schon was ein!“,antwortete Kara angestrengt lächelnd  
“Sollten wir vielleicht mit einem Anhalter..... Nein zu riskant! Aber was sollen wir nun tun?“,dachte Kara angestrengt.  
“Ich habs!“,flüsterte Kara,einige Augenblicke später.  
“Wir können hier nicht bleiben Alice,das ist zu gefährlich! Aber ich weiß wo wir hin können! Zum Fluss!“  
“Zum Fluss?“.fragte Alice verwirrt.  
“Rose hat von einem Fluss zwischen Detroit und Ottery gesprochen als wir sie vorhin getroffen hatten! Wenn wir den Finden,können wir mit Rose zusammen zu ihrem Bruder fahren!“flüsterte Kara und begann mit Alice,die ihre Hand nun fest gepackt hatte,den weg denn sie gekommen waren zurück zu gehen.  
Auf dem weg versuchten sie wieder vorbeigehende Passanten um Hilfe zu bitten,doch folgte der frage nur ignorierendes Schweigen oder sogar genervte Blicke!  
So ging es einige Minuten weiter bis Alice etwas sah.  
Sie löste sich von Kara's Hand und lief darauf zu!  
“ALICE!“,rief Kara,während sie ihr hinterherrannte!  
Einige Menschen,die mit ihrem Gepäck Richtung Bushaltestelle gingen, schauten ihnen verdutzt hinterher,mischten sich jedoch nicht weiter ein und gingen weiter.  
Alice blieb vor einem Schild stehen!  
“Dass ist ja eine Karte von Ottory! Toll gemacht Alice!“  
Alice lächelte sie an,und sagte:“ Damit können wir den Fluss finden Kara!“  
Kara bückte sich.  
“Genau,aber du musst mir nun etwas versprechen Alice!“  
“Was denn?“,fragte Alice leicht verwirrt  
“Nie wieder einfach so alleine vor zulaufen! Sag einfach mir oder Lu.....bescheid,und wir gehen gemeinsam.“  
Alice ließ den Kopf betrübt sinken,eine träne Kamm ihr wieder eine Wange runter.  
“Ich verspräche es!“.antwortete Alice betrübt  
“Alice....“sagte Kara,und begann einen Arm nach ihr auszustrecken.  
Doch dann schaute Alice wieder zu ihr und wischte sich die Tränen, erneut,aus ihrem Gesicht  
“Wir haben dafür jetzt keine Zeit Kara! Kannst du die Karte Analysieren,damit wir endlich weg von hier können?“  
Kara Blinzelte,überrascht von dieser schnellen wende,lächelte Alice jedoch an und streichelte ihr liebevoll über die Wange.  
“Gerne Prinzessin!“  
Kara stellte sich wieder gerade hin,drehte sich zur Karte um und begann ihr Analyseprogramm.  
So schnell sie konnte Analysierte sie jeden weg,jede Abzweigung,und jeden Fluss,um den Richtigen weg zu finden!  
Dabei blinzelte Kara ununterbrochen,und Alice schaute sich immer wieder nach anderen Menschen um,um Kara zur not aufzuwecken,damit sie nicht von Androiden feindlichen Menschen angegriffenen wurden.  
“Komm schon....Komm schon...wo ist dieser dumme Fluss!“,dachte Kara .  
“Ähm,Kara?“,sagte Alice panisch,als sie einen Mann mit Lederjacke auf sie zugehen sah.  
“Ich hab den Fluss gefunden Alice! Ich muss nur noch kurz den schnellste weg berechnen dann können wir los!“  
“Aber Kara!“.murmelte Alice während sie an Kara's Jackenärmel zog.  
“Wir Müssen die Straße weiter runter,und nach ungefähr 7 Minuten und 23 Sekunden rechts Abbiegen!Nimm meine.... Was ist los?“,  
fragte Kara als sie Alice Ängstliches Gesicht sah.  
Alice Schluckte,und antwortete:“ Der Mann!“  
Kara Drehte sich daraufhin um.  
Der Mann mit der Lederjacke stand nun im Licht der Straßenlampen.  
Er hatte Hoch-gestylte,Braune Haare,gelbe Adleraugen und eine Lederjacke und darunter ein Rotes T-Shirt,mit der Aufschrift “NO MORE ANDROIDS! KILL THEM ALL,darunter!“  
Seine Hände hatte er in den Hosentasche seiner Blauen,Löchrigen Minetom Jeans!  
“Kann ich ihnen und Ihrer Tochter helfen?“,fragte der Dunkelhäutige Mann. Während er dies sagte,formte sein,bis dato neutral aussehendes Gesicht, ein Unheimliches lächeln,dass seine Gelben Adleraugen nur noch Unheimlich zu machen schien.  
Ohne ihre Augen vom Fremden Mann zu nehmen,nahm Kara Alice an die Hand,und ging langsam um den Creep herum.  
Alice blieb dabei ganz still,als hoffte sie unsichtbar zu werden!  
Erst als die beiden einige Meter gegangen waren,traute Kara ihren Blick abzuwenden. Sie beschleunigte aber das Tempo in dem Sie und Alice gingen.  
Alice jedoch drehte ihren Kopf noch ein letztes mall zu dem Mann um,und sah wie er etwas aus seiner Hosentasche zog,das wie ein Smartphone aussah.  
“Ich Glaube er ruft Jemanden an Kara!“,sagte Alice,während sie im Schnellen Tempo die,im Moment,fast lehre Straße langgingen.  
Kara antwortete ihr nicht,und Alice sprach es auch nicht mehr an.  
In den Folgenden 5 Minuten schaute Kara sich Jedoch immer wieder um,indem sie die Umgebung nach Gefahren für Alice scannte.  
Doch Während sie an einem altmodischem Spielzeugladen,einem Burger King und einigen Wohnungen und Apartments vorbeiliefen, zeigten die Scan's immer und wieder nur das keine Gefahr drohte.  
Dies Ließ Kara erleichtert ausatmen.  
Doch konnte sie das Gefühl nicht loswerden,das der Mann wusste das sie Androiden waren,und er gerade die Polizei oder eine Anti-Androiden Organisation angerufen hat ,um sie zu Melden und in Androiden Zerstörungslager zu bringen...  
“Schön die Ruhe bewahren! Wir müssen einfach nur zum Seeufer gehen,und dort auf Rose warten“,dachte Kara.  
Nach zwei weiteren Minuten, sah Kara wieder das Gläserne Kontrollhaus vor ihnen.  
Kara Scannte die Umgebung,und nur wenige Meter neben der Ampel auf der gegenüberliegenden Straße,Leuchte ein kleiner Pfad auf.  
Sie Nahm Alice an der Hand,schaute nach Links und rechts um zu schauen ob Autos auf sie zukamen,was zum Glück nicht der Fall war!  
Daraufhin gingen die Beiden über die Straße,und zu dem blau leuchtendem Pfad.  
“Ich Gehe vor Alice.“,flüsterte Kara,auch wen es unnötig war, da die vorbeigehenden Menschen,die anscheinend nach wie vor aus Detroit Flohen,nicht auf sie achteten.  
Kara trat einen Schritt nach vorn,und ihre Graue Jacke streifte einen Dornigen Busch,der neben der Treppe die nach unten führte Wuchs.  
“Nachtsicht aktivieren Alice!“,sagte Kara,ruhig lächelnd.  
Alice Nickte,was Kara nicht sah,und folge ihr dann!  
Der Steinerne,und vermoorten,Treppenweg nach unten war Eng,  
und überwuchert von Büschen und Unkraut.  
Zum Glück dauerte es nicht Lange,bis Kara und Alice an der Letzten Stufe angekommen waren.  
Vor Ihnen sah Kara nun einen offenen,erdigen Weg der um den Ganzen See zu gehen schien,und von Bäumen und und weiteren büschen umgeben war.  
Auf der Rechten Seite von Kara ging eine Auto Brücke,die biss nach Detroit ragte. Kara und Alice sahen wie sehr viele Autos,in einem Stau darauf standen und warteten weiterfahren zu dürfen!  
Zu ihrer Linken Seite war jedoch nur ein Langer,breiter Weg,der nicht zu enden schien.  
“Wie es aussieht müssen wir noch einen bisschen warten bis Rose hier auftaucht.“  
“Hoffentlich nicht zu lange.“,sagte Alice betrübt,und ging zu einem Baum neben der Treppe.  
Kara setzte sich Neben sie.  
“Bestimmt nicht Alice.Soll ich dir eine Geschichte erzählen,während wir warten?“

“Kann sie von Ritter Luthor handeln?“  
Und so erzählte Kara die Geschichte von Ritter Luthor,und wie er, zusammen mit der Magd Kara, die Kleine Prinzessin Alice aus den Fängen des Bösen Königs befreit hatte und sie dann alle zusammen biss zum ende aller Tage Friedlich zusammen lebten.  
Doch als Kara ihre Geschichte beendet hatte,merkte sie das Alice kein einziges mall Kommentiert hatte,wie sonst immer.  
Sie starte nur auf den erdigen Boden,auf dem sie saßen.  
“Hat dir die Geschichte nicht Gefallen Alice?“,fragte Kara während sie einen Arm um Alice schultern legte und sie in einer halben Umarmung an sich zog.  
Ohne zu zögern,lehne Alice ihren Kopf an Karas Brust und schloss die Augen.  
“Die Geschichte war Gut,aber......... Nicht echt!“,antworte Alice schließlich.  
“Ich wünschte sie Wäre es....“  
“Geht mir Genauso Spätzchen!“,antwortet Kara,und wandte ihren Blick von Alice Richtung See.  
“Zum Glück haben wir ein eingebautes Nachtsichtgerät.“,sagte Kara nach einem Kurzen Moment der Stille.  
“Ältere Modelle von mir hatten nur eingebaute Taschenlampen,die jedoch sehr schnell Defekt wurden! Stell dir mal das durcheinander Vor!“  
Ein leichtes Kichern entkam Alice Mund.  
“Ältere Modelle sind warscheinlich ständig Ihrgendwo gegen gelaufen,wenn sie nachts etwas tun Mussten,und nichts sehen Konnten!“sagte Alice kichernd,klang jedoch trotzdem leicht betrübt..............

30 Minuten Später  
Kara's versuch Alice abzulenken hatten wenig Erfolg.  
Sie Schafte es zwar Alice hin und wieder zum lächeln zu bringen,aber ein Kichern gab nicht mehr!  
Kara wollte grade eine weitere Geschichte erzählen,als dass Licht einer Taschenlampe auf sie viel.  
“Kara?Alice?“,fragte eine Frauen Stimme.  
“Rose !“,antwortete Kara erfreut,und blickte auf.  
Und tatsächlich lächelte ihr Rose entgegen!  
Diese stieg die letzten Stufen herunter und zog Kara in eine feste Umarmung,kaum dass diese aufgestanden war!  
“Ich bin so froh dass es euch Gut geht! Nachdem ich herausgefunden hab dass die Busse gestrichen wurden, habe ich angefangen jede naheliegenden Bushaltestelle nach euch abzusuchen! Ich hab gehofft es geht euch gut!“,sagte Rose,während sie Alice in die Umarmung reinzog.  
“Wir müssen uns wohl verpasst haben!“,sagte Kara ,entklammerte sich leicht aus Rose Armen,und lächelte sie an.  
“Was ist passiert?“,fragte Rose,und Kara erzählte ihr was alles passiert war,seitdem sie sich an der Grenze getrennt haben.  
Währenddessen,rieb sich Alice die Arme.  
“Frierst du Prinzessin?“,fragte sie Rose.  
Alice nickte nur,während Kara sie an sich zog,um sie ein wenig zu wärmen.  
“Warum hab ich den Hitzeregulator von Alice,nicht Deaktiviert?“,dachte Kara,und rieb Alice rücken.  
“Wann kommt Adam mit den anderen an?“,fragte Alice,mit klappernden Zähnen,und steckte ihre Linke Hand in Kara's Jackentasche,ihre rechte in die eigene.  
Rose schaute runter zum Ufer,und zog ihren Blauen Schall etwas enger um ihren Hals, der nicht von ihrer Romanen Jacke vor der Kälte beschützt wird.  
“Er ist vor über einer Stunde Losgefahren,mit den Boten. Wenn also nichts schiefgegangen ist,sollte er bald ankommen!“  
Rose wandte ihren Blick vom Ufer,und schaute besorgt Alice an.  
“Wollt ihr im Auto auf ihn warten?Dort ist es Warm!“  
“Ja! Komm Alice!“,sagte Kara,nahm Alice an der Hand,und folgte Rose die Treppenstufen hoch.  
Als die Drei das Auto erreicht hatten,fuhren nur noch wenige Autos die Straße lang!Es schienen auch nur noch sehr wenig Menschen aus Richtung Grenze zu kommen!  
Während Kara sich umschaute,zog Rose eine Smartphone mit Blauer Hülle hervor und drückte einige kurze Momente darauf herum. Doch es passierte nichts.  
“Verdammt! Eigentlich sollte sich die Autotür von alleine öffnen mit dieser App,aber ich bekomme kein Signal!  
Dann müssen wir es halt auf Altmodische Art tun!“  
Schnurstracks ging Rose auf das Auto zu,ging einmal Rechts drum herum,am Kofferraum vorbei,und öffnete den Fahrer Sitz.  
Daraufhin beugte sie sich ins Auto hinein,drückte einen Knopf und...  
“Volla! Die Tür ist Offen!“  
Rose steckte ihren Kopf wieder heraus,und lächelte Kara und Alice Freundlich an.  
“Ihr könnt euch nun ins Auto setzten! Ich werde am Ufer auf ihn,und die anderen Drei warten.“  
Ohne zu warte,stürtzte sich Alice,vorbei an Rose,ins Auto um aus der Kälte zu entkommen.  
“Andere Drei?Waren nicht mehr Androiden bei dir im versteck?“  
“Ja aber...... Sie Wollten sich Markus Revolution anschließen!“,sagte Rose,wobei sie ernst und besorgt zugleich klang.  
Sie trat etwas näher an Kara ran,und senkte ihre stimme.  
“Sie Haben Markus getötet,und alle anderen Androiden in ihre Zerstörlager gebracht! Wahrscheinlich gehören du und Alice zu denn Letzten Androiden!“  
“Was?“,erwiderte Kara  
Dabei schlug sie ihre Hand gegen ihre Mund,und drehte sich zu Alice um,die im Auto zu Boden schaute.  
Sie drehte sich zurück zu Rose.  
“Warte!Du weißt das.....“  
“Ich hab es mir bereits gedacht,nachdem Alice meine Spagetti nicht gegessen hatte! Möchtest du es ihr sagen?“,fragte Rose,und rieb Kara's rechten Oberarm.  
Zur Antwort schüttelte Kara den Kopf.  
“In Ordnung!Ich geh dann jetzt zum Flussufer.“,sagte Rose,rieb noch einmal verständlich Kara's Arm und ging Richtung Treppenstufen.  
Kara schaute ihr kurz hinterher,bevor sie tief ein- und ausatmete und zurück zum Auto ging!  
“Ich Glaub,wir hätten ihm helfen können!“sagte Alice,fast flüsternd nachdem Kara sich wieder neben sie gesetzt hatte.  
“Was?“,fragte Kara und nahm Alice Hand in ihre.  
Alice biss sich auf ihre Lippen,und wandte ihren Blick wieder von Kara ab.  
Für einen kurzen Augenblick herrschte eine unangenehme Stille zwischen ihnen,doch Kara wusste von wem Alice sprach!  
Immerhin hatte Alice es bereits mehrmals angesprochen.  
Kara wollte gerade etwas sagen,als Alice den Mund aufmachte.  
“Wir Hätten ihn tragen können!“  
“Ich glaube nicht das wir das Genschaft hätten Alice!“  
“Woher willst du dass Wissen?Du hast es nicht mal versucht!“,brüllte Alice,zog ihre Hand aus Kara's.  
Kara sah Alice erschrocken andie ihren Kopf nun von ihr abgewandt hatte.  
“Du hast recht! Ich hab's nicht versucht!“,sagte sie Leise und Traurig, mehr zu sich selbst als Alice.  
Einige Augenblicke blieben die beiden still,und nur das Rauschen des Radios,dass im Hintergrund lief,und vorbeifahrende Autos waren zu hören.  
“Tut mir Leid Kara!Ich...Ich weiß du wolltest mich nur Beschützen!  
Aber...ich wünschte wir hätten Luther Retten können.Er fehlt mir so Sehr!“,sagte Alice Schluchzend,und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen.  
Ohne zu zögern zog Kara Alice in ihre Arme,  
“Ich Auch!“,sagte Kara und begann selbst zu wieder weinen.  
Enige Minuten Später öffnete sich die Vordere Wagen Tür,und eine betrübt schauende Rose,betrachtete die Beiden Androiden mitleidvoll!  
“Braucht ihr ein Taschentuch?“  
Wie aus einem Mund antworteten sie schniefend:“Das wäre Nett,danke!“  
Aus ihrer Jackentasche zog Rose eine Blaue Plastikverpackung,woraus sie Vier Taschentücher herausnahm.Danach beugte sie sich vor und reichte Kara und Alice je Zwei der Tücher!  
“Es tut mir leid wegen Luther.“  
Kara,die sich gerade mit dem Tuch dass Gesicht wischte,lies es überrascht aus ihrer Hand gleiten.  
Das Tuch gleitete,sacht und langsam,richtung Boden doch Alice konnte es in ihrer Freien Hand für Kara aus der Luft sammeln.  
“Hier.“,sagte sie leicht schniefend,und reichte es Kara zurück.  
“Danke Alice.“,sagte Kara,ohne ihren Blick von Rose zu wenden,die die beiden nun traurig anlächelte.  
“Woher...?“  
“Als Luther nicht mit euch beim Grenzübergang war,wusste ich es!“  
“Er hat sich für mich geopfert!“,sagte Alice immer noch schniefend,und schaute zu Rose.  
Genau in diesem Moment kamm ihr Sohn Adam die Steinernen Stufen hoch.  
Er Trug eine Blaue Winterjacke, gepaart mit Grünen Handschuhen und wunderschönen Winterstiefeln.  
“Wir können los Mum.“,sagte er,wobei er Kara und Alice,die beide aus dem Fenster schauten, Freundlich,aber nach wie vor mit einem Ausdruck der reue,zunickte. Hinter ihm Kamm ein weiterer,dunkelhäutiger Android die Treppe hoch.  
Kara Dachte einige Tränen von seinem Gesicht,auf den mit Schnee bedeckten Boden fallen zu seh'n.  
Während Adam die Wagentür zu den Hinteren sitzen öffnete,trat Rose auf den Androiden zu und umarmte ihn.  
“Dass ist Marcel! Er war der einzige der es geschafft hat. Eric und Lauriem sie.... sind gestorben.“,erklärte Markus.  
“Wie...“,wollte Alice gerade fragen,als Adam auch schon zur Seite trat,um Marcel in den Wagen steigen zu lassen.  
Wortlos rutschten Kara und Alice ein Stück zur Seite,wobei Alice ihren Blick nicht von Marcel ablassen konnte.  
“Hallo.“,sage Marcel,ohne seinen Kopf zu heben,und steckte seine Hände in seine Jackentasche.  
“Hallo.“,antwortetet Kara,kaum merklich schniefend.  
Alice schaute inzwischen nachdenklich zu Boden,und rieb sich ihr Auge,als ihr etwas einfiel. Mit ihrer freien Hand griff sie in ihre Jackentasche,und zog ihr übriges Taschentuch heraus.  
“Brauchst du vielleicht ein Taschentuch?“,fragte Alice,wobei sie selbst schniefen musste.  
“Danke,aber....“,sagte Marcel,doch Alice unterbrach ihn.  
“Ach was,wir können es wenn nötig teilen!“  
Sie Drückte es Marcel in die Hand,während Kara die Aktion zwischen den beiden beobachtete.  
Sie und Rose,die sich in den Fahrersitz gesetzt hatte,lächelten beim Anblick von Alice Akt der Freundlichkeit,trotz ihrer immensen Trauer.  
Kara drückte Alice an sich,und sagte:“ Du Bist das Netteste Mädchen dass ich kenne Alice!“  
Alice Wangen wurden Rot nachdem sie dies hörte und um dies zu verstecken,legte sie ihren Kopf in Kara's Nacken.  
“Danke Kara“  
“Ich sagte doch sie Leben!“,sagte Rose,und lächelte Adam an.  
“Und du hattest Recht!“,erwiderte Adam,während er Kara und Alice beobachtete.  
Auch Marcel schaute die beiden an,und lächelte dabei beinahe.  
“Habt ihr euch alle angeschnallt?“,fragte Rose,nachdem sie einige Momente später den Motor am Auto angeschaltet hatte.  
“Oh,nein Warte.“,antwortete Kara,und begang Alice anzuschnallen,die sich gerade die Wangen wichte.  
Nachdem sie sichergegangen war,das Alice auch Richtig angeschnallt war,schnallte sie sich an.  
“Ich hab dich lieb Kara.“,murmelte Alice ihr zu.  
“Ich dich auch!“,murmelte Kara zurück.  
“Wie lange werden wir unterwegs sein?“,fragte Marcel Rose, als sie einige Meter gefahren waren.  
“Ein paar Stunden. Der Sprit sollte reichen,aber zur not habe ich noch eine andere Freundin,die wir aufsuchen können!“,antwortete sie.  
Daraufhin drehte er seinen Kopf zu Kara,und sagte:“Also Kara, was ist die Geschichte von dir und Alice?“

ENDE


End file.
